Talk:Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:5DFA:6A62:AB0F:E2E5-20190224193403
Barney's discography goes as far back as the franchise's history does. Beginning with cassettes based on the Backyard Gang videos, there have been many ways to listen to the purple guy's greatest hits on the go. Barney and the Backyard Gang Cassette # Our Friend, Barney (1988) # The Backyard Show (1988) # Three Wishes (1989) # A Day at the Beach (1989) # Waiting for Santa (1990) # Let's Be Healthy (1990) # The Backyard Gang Sleepover '(1990) # Barney Goes to School (1990) # Campfire Sing-Along (1990) # Rock with Barney (1991) # Barney in Concert (1991) English Albums *Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993) *'Barney's Make-Believe Adventure '''(1993) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) *Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995) *Imagination Island (1995) *Barney Live! in New York City (1995) *Barney's Talent Show (1996) *Let's Show Respect! (1996) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1996) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (1996) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) *A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1996) *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997) *Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage (1997) *Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997) *Barney's Once Upon A Time (1997) *Barney's Favorites Vol. 4 (1997) *Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (1998) *Barney's Patriotic Songs (1998) *Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party (1998) *Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along (1998) *Songs in the Key of Purple (1998) *I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) *Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space (1999) *Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999) *'Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School '(1999) *Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) *'Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus '(2000) *Barney Rocks! (2000) *Barney's Favorite Songs (2000) *Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years (2000) *[[Happy Halloween, Love Barney (battybarney2014's version)|'''Happy Halloween, Love Barney]] (2000) *'Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney '(2000) *Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! (2001) *Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) *Start Singing with Barney (2003) *The Barney Boogie (2004) *Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2004) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Sing-Along with Barney & Friends (2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) *Let's Go to the Farm (2006) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) *Dino-Tunes (2008) *Music for Me! (2008) *Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording (2011) *'Season 9 Sing-Along' (2013) *'Season 9 - Let's Make Music! '(2014) *Season 11 (2014) *'Barney: Season 9 to Season 11' (2015) *Barney's Birthday (2015) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2015) *Sing-Along with Barney (2016) *'Dance-Along with Barney' (2016) *Barney in Concert (2016) *'Season 11 Songs' (2017) Spanish Albums *Las Canciones de Barney (1998) *'Apartamento de Una Fantasía de Barney '(1998) *¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York (1998) *Un Día en El Parque con Barney (1998) *Un Navidad en El Parque con Barney (1998) *La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (1998) *Feliz Navidad con amor Barney (1999) *Las Canciones de Barney 2 (1999) *'Las Canciones de Barney 3 '(1999) *'Las Canciones Patrióticas de Barney '(2000) *Vamos Juntos a Cantar (2000) *El Castillo Musical de Barney (2000) *A Dormir con Barney (2001) *Las Canciones Favoritas de Barney (2001) *Los Versos Favoritos de Barney (2001) *Barney Rocks! (En Español!) (2001) *'Feliz Halloween con amor Barney '(2001) *Corre, Brina, Salta y Canta (2002) *Vamos al Zoológico con Barney (2003) *Un Gran Dia para Aprender (2003) *El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos (2004) *Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney (2004) *Juguemos a Cantar con Barney (2005) *Barney y su Mundo de Colores (2006) *El Barney Boogie (2007) *¡Barney en vivo! - El Vamos a Tour (2008) *Feliz Cumpleaños de Barney (2008) *Cantemos con Barney (2008) *Barney en Vivo en Concierto - La Fiesta de Cumpleaños (2012) *'Temporada 9 Canciones '(2013/2014) *'Temporada 9 - Vamos a Hacer Música!' (2014/2015) *Temporada 11 (2014/2015) *'Barney: Temporada 9 y Temporada 11 '(2015) *'Cantar con Barney' (2016) Portuguese Albums *As Musicas Favoritas - Vol. 1 (2007) *As Musicas Favoritas - Vol. 2 (2008) *O Natal do Barney (2008) *Vamos Fazer Musica (2010) *'Canções de Temporada 9' (2013/2014) *'9 ª Temporada - Vamos Fazer Música!' (2014/2015) *Temporada 11 (2014/2015) *'Barney: 9ª Temporada a Temporada 11 '(2015) *'Cantar com o Barney' (2016) German Albums *Barney's Lieblingslieder (1998) *Barney's Insel der Fantasie (1999) Hebrew Albums *Hashirim Shel Barney (1998) *Yom Huledet Sameach (1998) *Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh (1998) Korean Albums *Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection (2001) Cover Albums *Tributo a Barni (1996)